orion_10000_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowstrike
Shadowstrike is a Yautja from the planet Yautja Prime. He is the DNA sample of one of these species that also is known as "The Predator". Powers: *Super Strength - Able to rip someone's head and spine out of their body with ease. He can outmatch any human easily. Due to their lower body strength, they can jump 3 times higher as well. *Durability - Has bulletproof skin. He can survive through radiation that can easily kill humans. He is immune to almost any illness or bacteria. *Vision. Can use infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to detect human heat signatures. His mask can also increase this ability allowing him to see through anything to hunt down his enemies. He can also track someone through their body temps. *Longevity - his species can live hundreds to thousands of years, although his lifespan is unknown. *Wrist Blades - Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet, typically in pairs, used for close combat and the ritualistic mutilation of prey. *Scimitar - Essentially an enlarged singular Wrist Blade worn on the forearm. *Plasma Caster - A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets that is worn on the shoulder. Generally aimed through the his Bio-Mask, although there are exceptions. *Plasma Cannon - A hand-held version of the Plasma Caster. *Spear Gun - A projectile weapon that fires small metal spears, comparable to a traditional projectile firearm or crossbow. *Combi-Stick - A retractable spear that can be used either in hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. *Glaive - Similar to the Combi-Stick, this combat staff is fitted with a sizeable blade at each end, designed to slice through prey. *Maul - A heavy bladed weapon with a perpendicular handle, an arrangement similar to a police officer's nightstick. *Net Launcher - A handheld device capable of firing a wire net with enough force to pin a target to a wall. The net also features an automatic tightening mechanism designed to cause grievous wounds to the enclosed target. *Smart-Disc - A self-guiding discus-like cutting device. *Shuriken - Similar to the Smart-Disc, except considerably larger and fitted with several long, fan-like blades around its circumference. *Whip - A segmented bull whip capable of slicing targets in half with enough force. *Mines - He is able to utilize a variety of mines with varying trigger mechanisms and detonation effects in his hunts. *He can cloak himself (To turn invisible). His cloaking field is so strong, not even Gwen Tennyson's manna powers can pick up his shadows. *Bio-Mask - in case of emergencies or to disguise his gruesome face. *Carries a Medical Kit in case he gets hurt. *Has a Wrist Gauntlet that controls his cloaking field. *He also has acid spit that can easily kill a person if hit by it by them painfully burning away their skin & inner organs. *He is able to withstand cold temps. He's mostly hot natured. *Super Smart. Category:Joseph's Aliens Category:Orion Tennyson Category:Orion 10,000 Trilogy Category:Protective Pages Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Monsters